La llegada a un mundo Diferente!
by Gracelovegaara
Summary: Como llegue aqui?... Unos ninjas Anbu que pasaban por ahi, habian escuchado de alguien extraño merodeando la aldea asi que se dedicaron a buscar, de pronto uno de ellos vio a la pobre joven desmayada en el piso. Lo siento soy nueva en esto. GaaxOc
1. Chapter 1

Iba directo a la escuela, era un dia como cualquier otro, aburrido, sin sentido;

era una joven de 16-17 años,tez blanca y pelo castaño obscuro y ojos cafes claros, esperaba el metro como siempre

-siempre llego tarde- se dijo para si misma, como siempre llegaba tarde a clases pero era

por ese maldito transporte que usaba todos los dias...

Todo el dia en la escuela de 3:00 a 7:00 pm. seguir la misma rutina de todos los dias si que era agotador,

ese mismo dia caminando de regreso a casa, miraba las estrellas, ese universo le parecia tan maravilloso,

le gustaba observarlas todo el tiempo sobretodo la luna, le parecia todo pacifico, en paz.

Al dia siguiente, lo de siempre, tomando una ducha y directamente a la escuela,todo parecia bien entonces-

"Maldicion...se me hace tarde otra ves"-la joven se vistio rapido y se fue coriendo hacia la salida,

-"Solo me pasa esto a mi!"-se decia una y otra ves, corria y corria para alcansar al maldito transporte que estaba a punto de irse

de repente una luz aparece de la nada y la joven sin poder detenerse va directamente hacia ella

traspasando la misteriosa luz...mirando hacia todos lados llenos de diferentes colores, pasa a otra dimension.

En ese instante cae sobre el piso -"amph!...que demonios!" al parecer el piso era como arenoso

asi entrando una pisca de arena en el ojo izquierdo de la chica, esta se quejo un poco pero al levantarse

nota como toda la gente alrededor se le quedaba viendo como si fuera una cosa rara que no deberia estar ahi...

-"Ah!"-notaba que la gente usaba ropa muy extraña para la epoca en que vivia ella, todos usaban como vestidos o algo asi,

se aguardaban muy bien del sol, podria decirse que se vestian como las personas que viven en los desiertos o algo parecido -Oh!"-si eso era-"de...desierto..."-susurro ella, las casas y los edificios estaban como en forma ovalada y las calles arenosas-"esto...esto debe ser un sueño..."-la joven estaba totalmente impresionada y confusa, como habia llegado hasta ahi, no...no podia estar en un lugar tan parecido a...-"Sunagakure!..."-susurro lentamente mientras obserbava bien el lugar, si como no conoser esa aldea la recordaba muy bien ...salia en una serie de Anime...

-Naruto!- la joven se miro lentamente las manos,comprobando que no era de carne y hueso..si no que era...era un dibujo..si se podria llamar asi...

-Como demonios paso esto!-la joven empeso a gritar y a correr por toda la aldea, la gente la miraba y se quedaban pasmados al ver a una chica rara que corria por ahi como loca, la joven se detubo un momento a respirar fijandose de nuevo en los edificios ovalados color arena, veia todo tan borroso, tan confuso,

la joven callo rendida en el suelo, se habia desmayado.

Unos ninjas Anbu que pasaban por ahi, habian escuchado de alguien extraño merodeando la aldea asi que se dedicaron a buscar, de pronto uno de ellos vio a la pobre joven desmayada en el piso.

-Hey!- llamo a sus compañeros

-encontre a alguien desmayado aqui...al parecer es lo que estabamos buscando!-el anbu que recien llegaba la miro-Debemos llevarla con..--a un hospital!-le interrumpio 

-No primero debemos llevarla con Kazekage-sama!...


	2. Chapter 2

Iba directo a la escuela, era un dia como cualquier otro, aburrido, sin sentido;

era una joven de 16-17 años,tez blanca y pelo castaño obscuro y ojos cafes claros, esperaba el metro como siempre

-siempre llego tarde- se dijo para si misma, como siempre llegaba tarde a clases pero era

por ese maldito transporte que usaba todos los dias...

Todo el dia en la escuela de 3:00 a 7:00 pm. seguir la misma rutina de todos los dias si que era agotador,

ese mismo dia caminando de regreso a casa, miraba las estrellas, ese universo le parecia tan maravilloso,

le gustaba observarlas todo el tiempo sobretodo la luna, le parecia todo pacifico, en paz.

Al dia siguiente, lo de siempre, tomando una ducha y directamente a la escuela,todo parecia bien entonces-

"Maldicion...se me hace tarde otra ves"-la joven se vistio rapido y se fue coriendo hacia la salida,

-"Solo me pasa esto a mi!"-se decia una y otra ves, corria y corria para alcansar al maldito transporte que estaba a punto de irse

de repente una luz aparece de la nada y la joven sin poder detenerse va directamente hacia ella

traspasando la misteriosa luz...mirando hacia todos lados llenos de diferentes colores, pasa a otra dimension.

En ese instante cae sobre el piso -"amph!...que demonios!" al parecer el piso era como arenoso

asi entrando una pisca de arena en el ojo izquierdo de la chica, esta se quejo un poco pero al levantarse

nota como toda la gente alrededor se le quedaba viendo como si fuera una cosa rara que no deberia estar ahi...

-"Ah!"-notaba que la gente usaba ropa muy extraña para la epoca en que vivia ella, todos usaban como vestidos o algo asi,

se aguardaban muy bien del sol, podria decirse que se vestian como las personas que viven en los desiertos o algo parecido -Oh!"-si eso era-"de...desierto..."-susurro ella, las casas y los edificios estaban como en forma ovalada y las calles arenosas-"esto...esto debe ser un sueño..."-la joven estaba totalmente impresionada y confusa, como habia llegado hasta ahi, no...no podia estar en un lugar tan parecido a...-"Sunagakure!..."-susurro lentamente mientras obserbava bien el lugar, si como no conoser esa aldea la recordaba muy bien ...salia en una serie de Anime...

-Naruto!- la joven se miro lentamente las manos,comprobando que no era de carne y hueso..si no que era...era un dibujo..si se podria llamar asi...

-Como demonios paso esto!-la joven empeso a gritar y a correr por toda la aldea, la gente la miraba y se quedaban pasmados al ver a una chica rara que corria por ahi como loca, la joven se detubo un momento a respirar fijandose de nuevo en los edificios ovalados color arena, veia todo tan borroso, tan confuso,

la joven callo rendida en el suelo, se habia desmayado.

Unos ninjas Anbu que pasaban por ahi, habian escuchado de alguien extraño merodeando la aldea asi que se dedicaron a buscar, de pronto uno de ellos vio a la pobre joven desmayada en el piso.

-Hey!- llamo a sus compañeros

-encontre a alguien desmayado aqui...al parecer es lo que estabamos buscando!-el anbu que recien llegaba la miro-Debemos llevarla con..--a un hospital!-le interrumpio 

-No primero debemos llevarla con Kazekage-sama!...


	3. Chapter 3

"pensamientos"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escuchaba voces que se alejaban cada ves mas, hasta que hubo un silencio total

-eh?...donde... e-estoy?...-

-estas en un Hospital...- respondio una voz de un hombre,-Por que?-respondio ella desconsertada-hmp..- es lo unico que escucho de aquel hombre que estaba sentado en una esquina viendola directamente

- o-oye! responde!-

-al parecer solo te desmayaste...y ahora que te has despertado te llevare con Kazekage-sama!-

-Kaze-kage...

-andando!- dijo aquel misterioso hombre marchandose 

-uh hum- asintio con la cabeza acto siguiente siguio al hombre.

Salieron del hopital dirigiendose al la torre del Kazekage que sin duda era el edificio mas grande de toda Suna,

por donde pasaban ella iba contemplando cada lugar que veia, era realmente hermoso

-kire! (bonito)

Veia como los niños iban jugando en el parque, corriendo,saltando, divirtiendose de lo que hacian; a un lado del parque se veia la escuela,despues se veia entre calles el mercado, la gente iba y venia comprando lo que necesitaban

-aqui es!-dijo el hombre al mismo tiempo que volteaba a verla, ella miro hacia arriba observando el gran edificio

-vamos- dijo el hombre dirigiendole una mirada para que esta entrara

subiendo los pisos superiores, llegaron al penultimo piso rrecorieron el pasillo y se dirijieron a la puerta del fondo,

la joven trago saliva, estaba nerviosa- espere...-

el hombre volteo hacia ella-que pasa? - ella estaba temblando de los nervios -e-este...tengo...- la chica casi temblando

-hmp?- contesto el

-me..me da pena-dijo ella al fin, al hombre se le salio una gota (estilo anime xD) -no hay por que...vamos!- los dos se dirigieron a la puerta,

el hombre le hiso una señal de silencio y abrio la puerta.

Ahi estaba el, sentado en su escritorio (en realidad no, mas bien con su silla junto al escritorio xD) ella no se lo creia, estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando

el la miro con sus ojos penetrantes, examinandola hasta que al fin le dijo

-Tu nombre?...- tipico con su voz ronca y fria (xD)

-eh?...aahh! "no le puedo decir mi nombre verdadero, suena muy raro para ellos, tendre que inventar uno" -

-y bien?- pregunto el casi molesto por que la joven no le habia contestado

-eeeh! ..."piensa, piensa...oh Dios!" Mio! (xD es que en su mente trato de decir Dios mio xD pero lo ultimo lo penso en voz alta xD) dicho esto,avergonsada de lo que iso bajo la mirada

- ya veo...-despues de eso le hiso una señal al hombre para que se fuera, este asintio en silencio y se fue serrando la puerta.

-Mio...podrias decirme de donde vienes...-

Mio:eh?... a que se refiere?...

-mira tu ropa es muy rara- Mio miro su ropa y se dio cuenta que tenia un pantalon de mesclilla obscuro con unas botas largas hasta la rodilla color cafe y una blusa blanca ajustada con un chaleco de mesclilla del mismo color que el pantalon

Mio:no me creeria si le dijera...Kazekage-sama

-dime Gaara-

Mio:eh..de acuerdo...

Gaara:anda dimelo...de donde eres?

Mio: pero.." o no! y ahora que le digo!"

En eso abren la puerta,

-Gaara! ...ya hemos recivido la respuesta del Hokage-sama !...mmm?- despues de decir esto observa a Mio -aah!...y esta preciosidad de donde salio!-

Mio:eh...este

-me llamo Kankuro- esto lo dice con sierta sensualidad en su voz y tomandole una mano besandola cuidadosamente 

Mio: yo me llamo Mio mu-mucho gusto (gotita estilo anime xD)

Kankuro:te gustaria acompañarme a comer...yo invito!

Gaara:olvidalo...ella me acompañara a mi

Kankuro: perdon Gaara...no sabia que era tu novia...

Mio: "eso quisiera serlo...pero que pienso!"

Gaara:no lo es...simplemente le tengo que preguntar ciertas cosas

Kankuro: oh! bueno entoces nos vemos luego... Mio - le giña el ojo a esta

Mio:no se si te molestaras Gaara pero...tu hermano me da miedo...

Gaara:no te preocupes asi es siempre ...bueno vamonos ...

Mio: Oky ! ...- esta sonrio y siguio a Gaara 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno este es mi primer fic xP por favor diganme si les gusta o no**

**jeje...les puse dos capitulos para comenzar xD**

**Onegai dejenme Reviews a ver qwue les parece...**


End file.
